Le collège fou
by Ichihara
Summary: Non il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire mettant en scène les héros de FMA, mais deux enfants de deux personnages peu aimés qui se retrouvent avec Edward dans un collège aux professeurs... spéciaux, dirons nous
1. Introduction

**Crédits**: FMA ne m'appartient pas, par contre tous les profs exceptés Envy sont mes persos et il est interdit de me les piquer sauf si c'est Devil's Nest XD. Noreen, Lenwë, Steevy sont des personnages créés par Devil's Nest qu'elle a eu la gentillesse de me prêter, et pour ça je lui dois reconnaissance éternelle

**Avertissements** : Du comique, du tragique, de l'émotion, tout sera réuni dans cette fic qui part d'un délire msn.

**Remerciements: **Je dédie cette fic à Devil's Nest, parce que sans elle rien n'aurait été possible. Merci à tous les futurs reviewers. Allez bonne lecture!

Nous sommes les enfants cachés dans l'ombre de leurs parents, nous avons tous 11 et 12 ans, nous existons sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Moi c'est James Archer, 11 ans, fils de Frank Archer. Mon père, c'est un haut militaire, un homme dont les gens doivent penser que je suis fier puisque j'ai l'air de l'imiter, que ce soit dans sa façon d'agir ou de paraître : coiffure, peau pâle. La vérité, c'est pas vraiment ça. Mais je sais pas si je vais vous le dire à vous, vous qui ne me connaissez pas.

Je vais dans un collège militaire depuis le début de l'année, je suis en sixième. Dans ce collège, il n'y a que des filles qui se maquillent et gloussent entre elles lorsqu'elles voient passer un garçon et des gars en skate board qui ont leur jean qui leur descend sur les genoux, qui mâchent du chewing gum et qui passent leur temps à faire « wesh ». Les rares exceptions rasent les murs ou alors se battent contre ces stéréotypes d'adolescents. Comme deux filles de ma classe, Noreen et Resha. Noreen a un frère « wesh » apparemment et une sœur qui est partie je ne sais où. Je l'aime bien, mais j'arrive pas à le lui dire. Alors faut que je l'embête à chaque fois pour qu'elle me remarque. Elle a fini par me détester, mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'au moins elle me parle. Resha, elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est ma demi sœur. Elle est un peu bizarre, comme Noreen il lui arrive de sortir des armes en plein cours. Oui je sais, ça peut choquer. Mais attendez de voir comment sont nos professeurs, et vous comprendrez…

Aujourd'hui, y a un nouveau qui vient. Il s'appelle Lenwë Kimblee, c'est le fils de Zolf Kimblee, l'alchimiste Ecarlate. Lui, il est redevenu normal apparemment, depuis qu'il s'est marié avec la grande sœur de Resha. C'est papa qui me l'a dit, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il aimait bien faire du mal à monsieur Kimblee.

Maintenant, je vais vous présenter nos professeurs. Notre professeur principal, c'est monsieur Ben, notre prof de maths. Il a pas de nom de famille je crois. Il est grand, il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et quelques mèches relevées sur le devant, et il est beau. En tout cas, c'est ce que les filles arrêtent pas de dire. Mais les filles de notre classe trouvent presque tous les profs beaux. Même Noreen elle le dit tout le temps. C'est que ça doit être vrai, mais ça me rend jaloux. Bon encore le prof de maths il ne craint pas trop. Parfois il essaye de tuer un élève ou deux mais… Ah je vous l'avais pas encore dit ? Oui, nos profs sont des tueurs psychopathes.

Celui qui me vient tout de suite à l'esprit, après monsieur Ben, c'est monsieur Kalyan, le prof de sport. Surtout, ne pas l'appeler madame, même s'il a un visage féminin et de longs cheveux châtains qui le font passer pour une femme. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de garçons de ma classe veulent sortir avec lui. Oui, ils savent que c'est un homme. Mais non, ça ne les dérange pas. Ils sont bi, qu'ils disent. Monsieur Kalyan, il est dangereux. Il porte un sabre qu'il n'hésite jamais à dégainer pour nous courir après et tenter de nous tuer. Et il est pas très poli. Sinon.. ; ah oui, il a des yeux bizarres. Le droit est bleu et le gauche vert. Mais c'est qu'un détail.

Le pire après monsieur Kalyan, c'est monsieur Kyudo, le professeur de biologie. Il sort avec ses élèves ! Et lorsque les filles lui résistent, il les force. Enfin il essaye. Parce que y en a que deux qui lui résistent toujours dans la classe, c'est Noreen et Resha, et comme elles savent bien se battre, il réussit jamais. Je l'aime vraiment pas, et lui non plus il ne m'aime pas, il me colle tous les jours ou presque. Il sait que je suis puni à la maison lorsque je suis collé et il en profite.

Après y a monsieur Lense, le professeur d'histoire. Lui c'est pas un rigolo du tout, personne ne parle en cours de peur de se faire tirer dessus. Il a toujours un revolver sur lui, et il vous fusille de ses yeux bleus glace d'une telle manière que ça donnerait presque envie de pleurer. Mais au moins, c'est le seul cours de calme qu'on a.

Je vous en présenterai un dernier, les autres vous les découvrirez après. Et puis y en a un que vous reconnaîtrez sans doute, un palmier qui porte une jupe short. Enfin bon, donc le professeur de physique, monsieur Garoo. Il est grand lui aussi, il a des yeux orange et des cheveux rouge comme les flammes. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il est prof, parce qu'il ne fait jamais son cours. Il passe son temps à discuter avec nous, ou alors il lit des livres de philosophie. Il est pas trop méchant, enfin je crois pas, et lui aussi il a du succès auprès des filles. Mais il dit qu'il ne sort pas avec les filles de 15 ans. Oui dans notre classe, y a beaucoup de redoublants…

Y a encore deux trois personnes que je dois vous présenter avant de céder ma place. Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous décidiez de fuir après.

Steevy d'abord, un des garçons « wesh » cités ci-dessus. Lorsqu'on parle, on ne le comprend absolument pas. Il sèche souvent les cours, mais surtout pas les cours de sport parce qu'il veut sortir avec le prof de sport. Il se bat souvent contre Resha aussi.

Julie, une des filles « poufs » citées également ci-dessus. Elle a un petit ami différent chaque jour, elle se vante d'être déjà sortie avec le professeur Kyudo tout le temps, et elle se bat tout le temps contre Noreen.

Edward ensuite, un blond aux yeux or qui fait 12 ans mais qui dit qu'il a 16 ans et qu'il est là parce qu'un débile de type aux cheveux noirs qui se prend pour un beau gosse l'a envoyé en mission pour surveiller les profs.

Voilà, c'est donc tous ces gens et d'autres encore qui interviennent aujourd'hui dans ma vie. Vous croyez que dans tous ces fous, tous ces timbrés et tous ces psychopathes… y en aura un qui pourra me sauver ?


	2. Le nouveau et cours de maths

La journée commençait fort pour nos petits sixième, avec une heure de maths avec leur cher professeur principal. Zolf Kimblee, à la grille du collège, regardait nerveusement sa montre toutes les deux secondes, sa main sur l'épaule de son fils Lenwë. Dans la cour, deux jeunes filles étaient en train de courir partout en hurlant, poursuivies par un blond assez nerveux.

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! rugit le blond qui effectivement faisait bien la taille des sixièmes dans la cour.

Le problème, c'est que faire la taille d'un sixième alors qu'on a 16 ans…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais petit Ed, j'ai juste dis que tu avais la taille d'un gnome, le corrigea Noreen tout sourire.

Pour les incultes, un gnome c'est une touuuute petite créature rase motte qu'on pourrait apparenter aux lutins

- QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT DIRE DE LUI QU'IL FAIT PARTI DE LA FAMILLE DES LUTINS ?!

Et oui, Edward n'est pas un inculte !

De son côté, Zolf regardait ces enfants et se disait que finalement c'était pas grave si son fils ratait encore une année de cours.

- Bon allez Lenwë on rentre à la maison hein ?

- Mais papa ! protesta le garçon. Va bien falloir que j'y aille un jour au collège !

- C'est vrai ça, intervint une jeune femme dans le dos de Zolf.

Celui-ci lâcha son fils en soupirant et se tourna vers sa femme, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.

- Ce collège ne m'inspire pas confiance…

- Allons, je suis sure que les profs ne sont pas des monstres, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Si elle savait la vérité… Parce que ce que vous, lecteurs, ne savez pas, c'est que cette jeune femme est l'ennemie jurée de Ben et Cie, et vice versa. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Finalement papa Zolf dut se résoudre à abandonner son fils, qui fut tout de suite pris en charge par Resha à la demande de sa sœur.

- Hey petit ! Viens par là !

Lenwë regarda un peu étonné la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains perchée en haut d'un arbre pour tenter d'échapper à un « wesh » en manque d'affection.

- C'est toi le fils du mari à ma sœur ? demanda la fille une fois que Lenwë fut arrivé à son niveau mais quelques mètres plus bas quand même.

- Euh… Oui, répondit le petit Lenwë tout timide.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais été à l'école et qu'il n'avait aucun ami de son âge. Pour savoir pourquoi, il vous faudra lire les fics de Devil's Nest (Non je ne fais pas du tout de pub :D). Resha descendit de son arbre et le détailla plus attentivement.

- Mouais, tu m'as plutôt l'air d'un gentil garçon toi…

- Ah ?

- Tu vas jamais survivre ici si tu restes aussi timide. Ici, c'est la jungle petit. Tu vois Scream 3 à côté, c'est un film pour les Bisounours, lui expliqua gravement Resha. Entre les « wesh » et les « poufs », les intellos qui se la jouent et les profs qui tuent les élèves, t'as pas le droit de relâcher ton intention une seule seconde, sinon…

Elle fit mine de s'égorger en passant son pouce sur sa gorge. Lenwë l'écoutait attentivement, un nuage à côté de sa tête, ce qui le rendait encore plus tout mignon tout innocent.

- Dis, t'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? demanda Resha en mode « goutte derrière la tête »

- Voui madame.

- … C'est pas gagné. Enfin on va te protéger avec… Bin ou qu'elle est passée ? NOREEN ?!

- Une seconde ! Je bute Julie et je suis à toi !

Et voilà que passèrent sous les yeux éberlués de Lenwë Noreen une hache à la main qui courait après une fille blonde aux habits roses aux allures de poupée barbie.

- Nan Noreen, laisse Julie tranquille on a cours là !

- Oooh…

Noreen laissa tomber sa hache, très déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'adonner à son activité favorite, le découpage de pouf. Lenwë la regardait, partagé entre la peur et l'étonnement.

- Bon allez on y va !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment, suivies par Edward qui les avait rejoint et Lenwë encore parti en mode nuage.

--

Ben attendait ses élèves à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez et lisant pour la énième fois les copies des devoirs qu'il allait devoir rendre. Il finit par soupirer et ôter ses lunettes qui ne lui servaient à rien de toute façon car étant un vampire, il voyait mieux qu'un humain ayant 12 sur 10 à chaque œil (Oui je n'avais jamais compris cette histoire de 12 sur 10, mais c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout). Enfin, avec ou sans ses lunettes, il restait the beau gosse. La porte s'ouvrit largement, livrant passage à Noreen et Resha, accompagnées d'Edward et d'un petit nouveau.

- Yo prof !

Ben sourit et rendit son salut à Resha, qui partit s'asseoir avec Noreen au premier rang, imitées par Edward et Lenwë. La seconde après, une vague de wesh et de poufs s'engouffra dans la salle et manqua de submerger le pauvre Edward (**Ed** : - QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL MANQUE DE SE FAIRE NOYER PAR UNE VAGUE D'ELEVES DE SIXIEME ?!)

Parmi cette vague d'élèves, Steevy, qui gratifia Ben d'un « Wesh m'sieur » avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre et de poser les pieds sur sa table.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, j'ai deux annonces à faire, annonça Ben en se levant, un sourire aux lèvres qui dévoilait deux magnifiques canines blanches.

- On fait pas cours ? demanda Steevy tout sourire.

- Ta gueule Steevy, je parle là, répliqua le prof.

Lenwë lança un regard horrifié à Ben. Depuis quand un prof ça dit « Ta gueule » à un élève ?! Depuis qu'il s'appelle Ben

- Bref, de un nous avons une nouvelle vic… un nouvel élève dans cette classe, reprit le professeur souriant.

- Vous avez failli dire victime, lui reprocha Edward en plissant les yeux, déjà prêt à intervenir pour la survie de Lenwë.

- Moi ? Meuh non jamais je n'oserai…

Aheum…

Lenwë se tassa un peu sur sa chaise, tentant d'échapper aux regards curieux que lui lançaient les dégénérés de cette classe. Steevy ricana

- Cool, c't'un coincé. Y va morfler à la récré.

- Je te le déconseille, Steevy, son père c'est l'alchimiste Ecarlate Zolf Kimblee, intervint Ben

- Vous connaissez mon père ? demanda Lenwë un peu étonné à Ben, alors que tous les élèves s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle, se servant des tables comme bouclier.

- C'est une connaissance… répondit Ben, restant intentionnellement dans le vague. Bon allez, deuxième annonce : Kalyan étant aujourd'hui de très mauvaise humeur - comme d'habitude me direz vous – par pitié, tenez vous tranquille avec lui !

Et en disant cela, on ne sait pas pourquoi le professeur lança un regard appuyé à Steevy.

- Rooo Kalychou il est vénèr ?

- Disons qu'il en a plus que marre de se faire draguer par des mecs, étant lui-même d'origine masculine… D'ailleurs, explique moi pourquoi tu passes ton temps à le draguer alors que tu sais que c'est un homme… ça m'intrigue cette histoire

- Pacque je te le kiffe ! Puis il est sex et moi chuis bi aha !

Oui, on m'a appris récemment que le « Wesh » aime faire croire qu'il est bi.

- Tiens d'ailleurs, Ed, ça t'dit qu'on s'retrouve après toi et moi ?

Edward tourna lentement la tête vers Steevy, faisant approximativement cette tête là O.O. Deux secondes plus tard, un hurlement secouait le bâtiment. Nous avons réussi à comprendre quelques mots, notés comme ça vite fait au passage. Il est question d'un certain « bâtard de colonel », d'une « mission à la con » et d'un « NAAOOOON ! »


End file.
